Hell Bent
by emzypemzy
Summary: Different from my usual. UnSub POV. Short chapters to begin with. What happens when a sadistic killer hell bent on revenge has our favourite team in his sights? And this guy's no amateur. T just now but may increase later...FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Prologue

__

This one's a bit different to my usual. UnSub POV. Pretty short chapters to start off with.

Prologue

The building is locked down, the doors immovable, the bullet proof windows not opening an inch.

Throughout the BAU offices their screams sound, fear evident in the primal noises as well as the frantic pace of their steps.

I watch as they attempt tactics, ploys if you will, but they will not work. I can see everything.

As they try to keep quiet, to sneak and hide, to tip toe their way into the tech's office, trying to set up a safe base for themselves, thinking - I'm sure - of all the things she could do to save them, if only there was power for them. Only the camera's power shall remain shortly.

When they realise this small fact the terror increases, the tears come and I watch as the tough as nails special agents crumble. Not totally though, there is still that fire raging beneath their crushed exteriors and I know that they are going to fight. And that is exactly what I want.

The lights flicker, before fading all together and I am pleased about the night vision mode on the cameras. I can still see the fear etched on their now green faces as they realise they may not get out of this alive.

They're trying to stay quiet, trying not to make a sound, trying not to let me find them. And with these agents I know I am about to set out on a challenge, my hardest yet.

They're trying not to panic, not to make a fatal mistake. But truth be told they already made that fatal mistake, and now I have them here. Right where I want them.

They are no longer the hunters, they have become the prey.

__

Where'd this strange twisted-ness come from…don't ask me, ask my muse!!


	2. Chapter One: Jennifer Jareau

__

So now we go back to the beginning. But don't fret, you'll know the whole story by the end.

These chapters a REALLY short to begin with, just a heads up.

Chapter One: Jennifer Jareau

The beautiful blonde one, Goldilocks, the mother, the wife, the domestic goddess as well as liason agent extradionaire.

She knows how to put on a good show, how to plaster on a happy face when it's the last thing she wants to do. She pretends she's just as strong as everyone else, but inside she's quaking with fear, the fear of loss, the fear of abandonment, the fear of her child growing up without a mother, or a father too.

She has a routine. Always sticks to it. Every day is the same. Alarm goes 6:30. Up ready and showered for 7am. Her husband leaves for work. She feeds her son, Henry he's called, before taking him to day care. Then it's the short drive to the office. Office until 6:30 at the earliest before it's home, dinner, time with family and then maybe a trip to the gym or feet up with a good book. She is predictable. Her routine never changes. And neither does that smile, that perfect 'I am ready for the world' smile. She won't be ready for what I have planned for her.

And I have big plans. She won't know what's happening until it's too late, befoe I wipe that perfect smile off of her face. Or maybe I'll make it a permanent fixture. My basic plan will remain the same, but I can have a little fun, can't I?


	3. Chapter Two: Spencer Reid

_I did say they were short ;p_

Chapter Two: Spencer Reid

Boy Genius, there is no other name. But his genius will not save him this time.

He lords it over us all, flouting his superior knowledge, his degree, his doctorate. Doctor Spencer Reid. He is still but a child. A child with a big brain.

He leaves for work at the same time every morning, the same routine every night. Writes one of his lovely little letters to mommy dearest and walks to the post box on the corner. Then settles down with some book or other to learn more. Giving him more facts to wow the world with. More facts and stats for his friends to groan inwardly every time he speaks.

Stats will not save him from this. His precious logic and rationality will be thrown to the side, useless. He will know the total opposite. Although I suppose when it all comes out it will be logical. It is the only logical thing to do. After all it is the only way to get what I want, and surely getting what you want is the logical thing to do.

I wonder if he'll follow that same philosophy when all of this is through. If he makes it through that is. It's all down to him and I don't put much on him surviving.


	4. Chapter Three: David Rossi

Chapter Three: David Rossi

The team elder, the one they look to for job related guidance. The one with the most experience. But this is one experience he'll never see coming, never anticipate, never forget.

He leads a simple life. He works for a living and lives for his work. His work and his writing. When he's not working he's either holed up at home writing yet another book to show us 'criminals' that he knows what we're thinking or else he's meeting old friends for a drink. But he don't know jack about me. The only thing he gets right is one word, one reason: revenge.

He walked by me, all hoighty toighy and he had no idea what I was thinking. He has seen me in many guises, and never clocked me as the same person. He has no idea that the sweet old lady he helped cross the street or the drunk he walked by in the rain are one and the same, and that the same person is going to be the one to wipe that pompous grin off of his face for the final time.

And that I will take such pleasure from finally being able to do so.


	5. Chapter Four: Emily Prentiss

_Chapter Four: Emily Prentiss_

_As the newest member she still wants to prove herself, still wants to show she is not some spoiled princess, and that she got here of her own accord. Hair as black as coal and skin as white as snow makes her reminiscent of Snow White from children's fairy tales. The difference is that she is deadly, Snow White was not._

_She wants to be better at what she does, each night she's training, becoming stronger, faster, fitter. She will still be no match for me. A challenge, yes, and that is what I thrive on but she will not be on par with me. She will add that little extra spice to this game. She's progressing as these weeks passed and she will continue to do so until the time comes. And the challenge of her, the allure of the chase is all the more thrilling. _

_And this she won't have seen coming. She will not be prepared for this, her 'training' will have little benefit for her once my plan is put into action. She will end up like the rest; helpless and begging. That I will make sure of._


	6. Chapter Five: Penelope Garcia

Chapter Five: Penelope Garcia

The oracle, goddess, all knowing, they give her many names. I give her one: the heart.

She is their light, the one they turn to for any personal advice, the one who will draw them from the darkness. But not this time. She is the weakest link. Not being an agent herself she is less prepared for these situations.

Get to her first; spook her and she will run, take her and they will come.

She keeps the most spontaneous schedule, working all hours, helping families out on her own time or with Derek Morgan. The quirky looking woman and the contender for Mr Universe, odd couple. But together all the time. That can be used to my advantage too I'm sure.

She certainly is the one that links them all together, she will be the first pawn in the plan. And she will play her part well without even knowing it. I wonder how she will cope without her beloved computers to save her team, to save _her. _


	7. Chapter Six: Derek Morgan

_**Just a wee note: I don't actually think these things about the characters, I'm just using a twisted form of my muse and this is coming to me …**_

_**Chapter Six: Derek Morgan**_

_**He hides behind his muscles, behind his looks. People make assumptions, he lets them. But if they actually have the guts to say something he doesn't hold back. You do not want to cross him. But you also don't want to cross me and they've done that already. **_

_**He runs with his dog, he works out in the gym, he works out at home. He does his job, but it's not just a job. Like the others it is a way of life, it is what he lives to do. When the darkness gets too much he goes to Penelope Garcia. To the heart. She is his saviour, she heals him and he - unknowingly - gives her back a little bit of herself, a little nugget of happiness.**_

_**Endless strings of women come and go. None there for more than a week, none complaining about that fact either. He is the ultimate modern day Casanova it seems. His family don't approve. They want him to settle down. But his job keeps him busy, or that's his excuse anyway. I wonder will he come to regret not giving his mum those grandbabies she wanted to badly when he realises that the end is near? **_

_**His confidence will be his downfall, his 'hero complex' will lead him to me once this whole ordeal begins, once the plan unravels.**_


	8. Chapter Seven: Aaron Hotchner

Chapter Seven: Aaron Hotchner

The stoic leader. His unwaveringly sombre exterior and his emotionless eyes are all just a shell, a shield if you will. He feels all those emotions that his team does, he just hides it better. But I will break through that shell. He will break before I am through with him. I will watch as he looses that control he prizes above all else, as his world unravels he will know the feeling of utter helplessness.

He lords it over those who are below him, even going so far as to challenge his superiors, as if he could do a better job. He's struggling with what he has to do now. His marriage has failed, he hardly sees his own son. His work is all he has, and some day soon the horrors will become too much. Each line on his face, each wrinkle or worry line deepens with the next case, with the next time he has to say goodbye to his son for another few weeks.

I wonder how he will cope in this plan, how he will react when he has not got his desk to hide behind, when his position does not matter. I shall find out soon enough.

_**What'd you think?**_

_**These are all I have written so far but next chapter I will get more into the evilness mwahahahahaha *coughs* so apologies if the wait is a bit longer than usual =)**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Watching

_**Apologies for the wait after those chapters, my muse keeps going bungee jumping, I swear ;P Right, and now on with the show....**_

Chapter Eight: Watching

I watch as this team, this _family_, all comes together after a case. The fears of each conveniently displayed behind their eyes, in their posture, their gestures, their body language. As profilers you would think they would notice. But they don't, or else they ignore it. Once they point of someone else's fears theirs will be highlighted. And none of these people want to face their fears. As decorated as these agents and as tough as they look they are all the same as everyone else. Each and every one is quaking inside.

They smile and laugh, joke and chat as they relax together. But yet they are never really at ease, never truly off guard. Each guards their secrets well, keeping them as close to their heart as they can.

As I watch them they do not notice me. I am a chameleon in this busy place. I blend in wherever I am. And my flair for the dramatic as a teen and a student has endowed me with the expertise necessary to change my appearance so completely.

My eyes move along the group. First there's Aaron, Hotch if you will, a smile never once gracing his features as he watches, and clearly profiles, his colleagues. His eyes do much the same as mine: roam over his team mates, watching, noting, analysing, and tucking the information away for later use. I wonder if he notices the intensity of the flirting that goes on between Miss Garcia and Mr Morgan. I wonder if he sees the feelings below it. I wonder if he sees the struggle going on behind each and every one of their eyes.

Then we have Rossi and Prentiss, chatting and laughing at something Reid said. Most likely some fact he spouts when the conversation lulls and he's afraid that they'll get bored and forget about him. The man is like a child under it all. A child who just wants friends, just wants people to like him.

Then there is Morgan, Garcia and JJ all laughing at some story Morgan told, or maybe it was Garcia. Either way they are all laughing. But the real story is behind their eyes and their eyes aren't laughing. They are all wounded by this last case, by the darkness that seeped into their hearts as they heard each new and heinous crime this UnSub commited.

I see all of this and I'm an outsider. I wonder if they are blind to the secrets behind their eyes. I am going to be the one to hold up the mirror, to show them all the fears they are hiding, to show them all that when the masks fall they are just like everybody else. Just as scared, just as helpless, and just as screwed up.

_**Short I know but more soon and we'll get into the excitement!**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Let The Games Begin

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. More psycho muse coming up...**_

Chapter Nine: Let The Games Begin

I dream a dream of a million faces. I dream the faces of every victim; every possible victim; every 'almost' victim and even every future victim. The team's faces flash behind my eyelids, their eyes lifeless and I know that they will be mine. Each and every one of them will be brought back down to the level on which they belong. I see their faces amidst great swirls of red, the lustrous colour of blood as it seeps from the body, and I know what it means. What it always means: I will be triumphant.

I plan my next step, my inside man is ready and everything looks to be on exactly the right course. All I need now is for the opportune moment to come. Although this is not left up to chance; I have complete control over this situation, I will initiate it, control it, and be the one that is in charge and the one to perform the final tasks.

The day is upon us, the hour is fast approaching and the team are exactly where I need them to be. My plan is beginning to take shape, the last stages beginning to form and it's so close I can almost taste the fear, helplessness and devestation that will be at the root of their hearts before I am finally through with them.

The building is cleared, under strict rules and orders from high up the agents leave silently. That silence was crucial. The BAU team must remain in the dark - like they soon will be figuratively never mind metaphorically. As the last group leaves the building and the security men lock up I find my contact and together we lock down the building: him using his computer skills to lock _everything_ down and gives me the power to control it all from the palm of my hand. The sense of power that I feel then is like nothing I've felt before. And yet before the night is out I feel I'll have another feeling to top that: the feeling when I see the life snuff out from behind the eyes of each and every member of the BAU.

My contact turns to me and says the words which would be the last he spoke: "That's it done."

CLICK.

And he's gone. One small hole in his forehead and he is no more. I am glad I brought the silencer and even more glad that the agents had to have their firearms checked today, although I did plan it that way. That could have led to some problematic curiousity. I am tempted to move the body knowing that they will try for this exit and then I smile as I realise that this extra is in my favour. They will know I mean business.

I set the phones to internal calls only and I make the call that will start the fun.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, how nice to finally talk to you."

"Who is this?!" He asks, the tiniest bit of emotion creeping into his voice.

"Don't you recognise my voice, Aaron? You should...you interviewed me..."

"Who are you?" He repeats, this time his voice remains strong.

"I am the one you need to watch out for. I am the one who is going to be the end of you and your team. I am the one who controls this place. I am the one who comes from the darkness."

"What? Tell me what you want!" He demands, not understanding my cryptic messages. But I hear the shuffle on carpet as more people enter the room trying to be quiet. But I can see them too. This handheld really is the Holy Grail.

"I am the one who will come from the darkness for each and everyone one of you. I am the person you most fear. Death."

"You are delusional. You need help, let me get in touch with someone who can help you." He says, trying to stall for time and I know that blonde analyst is trying to trace the call.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Aaron. And tell Miss Garcia that I'll save her the trouble...I'm downstairs." He hing up the phone and all they were left with was a click as they turned to Garcia and he could tell from their expressions she had just pinpointed his location and he was telling the truth.

It was time. He clicked some buttons and the precious network of computers were all disconnected. No power and the wireless signal blocked. They were not using any technology to get themselves out of here tonight. He shut down the generators remotely and they were all left in blackness. Everyone except him and his night vision goggles. If they wanted to get out of here they were going to have to follow his rules, play his game. And them getting out was not a part of his plan.

_**It's short! I know! But now we are so so close to the start again! **_


	11. Chapter Ten: Formulation of Escape Plan

_**Not 100% happy with this but I'm having slight muse issues lol **_

_**Back to the team's POV for a bit this Chapter...but UnSub POV will be baaack...**_

_**As ever let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**_

Chapter Ten: The Formulation of an Escape Plan

The team felt their world begin to collapse and a slight sense of panic crept into the room as the computer screen went black and the phone lines died. Each frantically pulled out their cell phones and cursed when there was no signal. Before panic fully set in Hotch's voice sounded:

"We need to calm down. Think this through logically, there are seven of us and one of him. We know this building, he doesn't and there is bound to be one exit that he has missed, that he's overlooked." Hotch said calmly.

The team all nodded in response, looks of determination encompassing their faces: they were definitely not going to just roll over and let this man, whoever he was, frighten them into panic.

"Rossi, you and Morgan go and scope out the main exits and then come back here, we need to try and stay together as much as possible, that way we'll have more eyes, more ears and we'll hopefully see him coming. I know you don't have your guns, and that leads me to think that he planned this extremely carefully, but you never know, we might get lucky."

The pair nodded stiffly and headed for the door, Morgan slowing slightly to give Garcia's shoulder a reassuring squeeze after seeing her helpless expression and being rewarded with a very small smile and her eyes following his as he left the room.

The rest of the team couldn't help the worry that gnawed at their hearts at the situation as they tried to think of some kind of plan to get them all out of here if this man did in fact have so much power of this building then they feared that it would be a lot harder than just stumbling upon a forgotten door or a patch of signal. They feared they were going to have to play his game and that, they knew, was going to be a very dangerous game to play.

"Hotch?" Garcia asked softly, her voice laden with worry. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not trained for this! I can't do this! I mean for god's sake you expect to run from a severely deluded and possibly slightly mad man in these heels?!" She said with exasperation as the realisation of what was happening sunk in and her mind reeled.

A small smile actually broke out on his face at her words and Emily smothered a small chuckle realising that now was not the time for that but when Garcia turned to her with a glare her laughter exploded out and she tried to explain herself as the others tried to contain their laughter. They knew it was not the time or the place for this but their nerves spilled over and they tried to contain themselves.

"Well, Garcia, I reckon you could lose the shoes to escape from him." JJ said with a chuckle.

"Although they're really cute shoes." Emily chipped in with a grin.

"Sorry to stop the hilarity guys, but we have some bad news..." Sounded Derek's voice from the doorway.

They all turned sharply, the laughter dying on their lips and their smiles wiped from their face once more. Their faces were expectant and Rossi and Morgan knew that they had to tell them as gently as they could.

"The doors are _all_ locked. The windows are all sealed in, power's gone and all internet and phone signal has been disbanded." Rossi and Morgan exchanged a look and the others looked on in worry as the men looked to the floor and then Morgan spoke:

"Lynch is dead." He said, telling them the story of finding the tech's body at the main entrance. When he was finished he knelt down in front of Garcia, taking her hand and softly turning her face to look at him: "Baby Girl?" He whispered to her shocked expression. "Are you ok?"

"What kind of a question is that Dererk?!" She asked shrilly. "Of _course_ I'm not ok, but there's very little I can do about it because right now we have a very deluded person hunting us in our own building and we're too busy laughing to actually move from the one place he knows where we are." She ranted before exhaling a long breath.

"Feel better now?" He asked tentatively.

"A bit." She said sheepishly going on to say more but being cut off by Reid:

"Garcia's right, no matter if he says he can see us and is in 'control' of the building we don't know what he can _actually_ do. We need to think of something, we need a plan."

"Reid's right." Rossi said with authority. "We need to think this through. We have no cell phone service, no internet, no power, no weapons, but what do we have?"

"Nothing." Emily burst out

"Wrong." Hotch said this time. "We have a whole building full of FBI equipment, the most high tech computer room in the whole of the USA and the skills to use it." He pointed at Garcia.

"We don't have power." Morgan interrupted.

"I wasn't finished. We also have six agents trained to work the field, to plan tactics, strategies, ploys, so let's put those minds to work. There has to be a back-up generator somewhere. This is the FBI for god's sake!"

"I have a back-up system that if we can get even a small amount of power should be able to run, it was only developed for a search but if I have time I may be able to change it to send for help. But I will need time." She said, her mind already whizzing through many ways she could do just that.

"Well, we're six experienced agents; surely we can get you that time. He hasn't done anything yet, so let's use this to our advantage. Let's go. We have an SOS to send out."

* * *

I watched as Rossi and Morgan tried every exit, every window and then as they came to the main door I watched their reaction. My 'present' had worked just as anticipated; they knew I wasn't kidding around.

I watched the rest of the teams' reactions on the small screen in my hand They now had a plan, and I laughed as they headed towards the tech's computer haven, they had no power. They're leading themselves into an enclosed area in which there would eventually be no escape. I'm going to enjoy luring them out of there one by one and finally knocking them down to the level at which they truly are, not this level they believe they are at.

_**There we have it...prologue coming up very very soon...you ready? :P**_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Plans are Beginning

_**I know I said soon last time and this really isn't soon, but I am still going with this story and fully intend to get'er done! **__**More A.S.A.P & sorry for the wait.**_

They were all huddled around Garcia as she worked and she was beginning to get frustrated by the close proximity and the questions they were asking; it was not like they would understand anyway!

"Guys! As much as I love you all, you really need to _step back_." She said with exasperation. "You all do what you do best: profile this guy, work out what we're going to do to stay _alive _and I'll do this. As much as I know you are just trying to help, I can't work with you all crowding me. I mean I know I'm the Tech Queen, but even Queens need boundaries." She joked, trying to bring back a little more humour.

They shared a look, all knowing she was completely correct: they had to get to work. This was a completely unknown situation, one which they would have to be prepared for as much as they could. They gathered themselves a little bit away from her and tried to think through everything and anything about this man and this situation. Trying their hardest to work out any possibly ways that this UnSub could have control of the building and just how they were going to find him. They were all very uneasy in the situation, hating that they were stuck in their own building with a lunatic running amuck. However they knew that they could hopefully use everything that they had to their advantage.

---

I watch the entrance to that small office, which will soon be their coffin, on the handheld and there is no movement from here. They are laying in wait I'd say and in doing so they are providing me with the time I need to plan further for any inconsistencies in their behaviour as a team.

I watch, I wait, I bide my time but I also know that I will need to put my plan into action soon. Someone will notice they are not there, that they are still in the building and I need to be long gone when that happens. That is the only way that I stand a chance of getting away with this.

And so I begin the preparations all the while with one eye on the marvel of technology that is the handheld. There is no movement.

The preparations are done, and now I just have to lure them out of their "safe haven" although I am slightly concerned as to why they have not moved from there already. But now that the lights are about to go out I know that my job will truly begin, my biggest challenge will finally come into being and I cannot wait. It'll be one most unforgettable night.

---

"What do you need from us Garcia?" Hotch asked as he, Prentiss and Morgan prepared to go on the look-out for where this lunatic could be hiding and for anything which could prove useful to them; whether as weapons, barricades or in possible escape plans, and Rossi, Reid and JJ would wait behind with Garcia, not wanting to leave anybody by themselves with this man lurking somewhere in the building.

"The only thing I need from you all right now, my merry band of profiler peeps, is that you stay out of my light and make sure I have enough time to get this done before Mr Creepo out there comes after us." She replied back with a somewhat nervous laugh.

Hotch nodded stiffly and they left with a swift 'we'll be back as soon as we can', Reid and JJ watching as their retreating backs turned and disappeared around the first corner, disappearing into the black. Rossi was pacing the back of the bunker, obviously in deep thought, his eyebrows knitted together in thought and they could almost see the cogs turning in his mind.

---

The darkness was the first thing that began to truly spook Emily, the fact that somewhere in _their_ building was a man who knew what he was doing, who could turn off all power and leave them to go back to basics, back to their primal instincts, their basic training. And, for all they knew he could be in the very room they were in, around the next corner, hiding behind the filing cabinet, in the toilet stall, in an office, a cupboard, even in plain sight and they would not be any wiser. This man was a most opposable foe.

She had faced some of the most heinous criminals but this one, this one who was in total control of their environment, was terrifying her right to the core. But she would stay strong, she had to, the team needed her, needed each other, to stay strong to hold up the facade. To try and show him that they were _fine_, that no matter what he threw at them they would face head on and as a team, and that they _would_ come out on top. They had to.

---

They stumble their way through the darkness, searching for something; a way out I assume, but that they will not find. They will soon know that the only way to escape is through me but none of them are on my 'good list' this year, I am not Santa Claus.

They will not be shown mercy, that I can guarantee. They are my biggest challenge, my most extravagent feat and I intend to follow through right until the end, until every last one of them has screamed a scream of pure terror as they are knocked down to the level at which they truly are.

The four left in the office are what some would call sitting ducks but right now they are not my main target. I don't like to make things easy. The three agents currently scouting the halls are my first concern. They will not find me, they will not find a way out but I can see them, can see their progress, their every footstep, their every facial expression. They think the darkness hides their emotions; that they can let their true emotions run free when the others cannot see, but I can see. Each of their faces betrays just how scared they really are, as I watch on this marvel of technology and although the night mode cameras mean that they are green and I do not get the whole picture, their emotions still come across clear as day.

When they take the stairs I know that now is the time to put my plan into action, and so I make my first move.


	13. Chapter Tweleve: Taunting Them

_**I finally have this all planned out, just gotta get it written! So hopefully that means less time between chapters. **_

Hotch was leading the way, Emily was next and Morgan was bringing up the rear, all three on high alert to the sounds around them as the darkness engulfed them. Slowly making their way up the stair case leading to the BAU bull pen, hoping to find some kind of weapon or something that they could use to help them barricade them in at Garcia's office, knowing that they were sitting ducks unless they protected themselves in some way.

They found a long umbrella with point at one end in JJ's office and decided that they would keep looking before coming back for desks to use for barricading the corridor. As they were leaving they walked by Morgan's desk and a shrill ringing pierced the eerie silence. They all froze.

The phone was ringing.

They turned to look at each other and could make out the outline of each others' features in the dark.

"Don't." Hotch said as Morgan reached for the handset. "He's doing it to taunt you, taunt us."

"But he will only feel powerful if I react, if I let him. Plus it could give us more information to profile him with." Morgan doesn't wait for ant form of agreement, instead picking it up straight away.

"I knew you'd pick up Agent Morgan, you can't resist a challenge. You always want to help by playing the hero." Morgan didn't react, just listened to the words the man spoke and to the pitches and inflections of his voice, trying to work out why it sounded familiar. "Your friends won't escape this one due to a stunt borne of your overinflated ego or by brute force." Morgan's jaw clenched as he tried not to let the words get to him. "How will your friends, your _family_ feel when they know that _the _Derek Morgan will be useless to them this time?" He taunted and Morgan snapped.

"Asshole you don't know what you're talking about." Hotch and Emily's heads snapped up at the sound of Morgan's angry voice.

"But it seems like I hit a nerve there, so that tells me that I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He taunted with a laugh.

"Coward. Come us, come and get us." Morgan shot back before he could stop himself. He knew he had reacted exactly as this psychopath had wanted when all he heard was a soft laugh before the phone disconnected in his ear.

He slammed it down into the receiver and Emily jumped at the crash as it landed.

"Morgan, cool it!" Hotch commanded. "You need to cool it, he's playing you exactly how he wants. Let me check that phone, see if he's just made a fatal mistake and we can use it."

"Hotch, I doubt he'd be that-"

"We may as well look Morgan, you never know."

Unfortunately the phone was dead once again. Hotch cursed under his breath before motioning for the other two to follow him out and down the stairs again. As they continued on down the stairs, Emily taking up the rear this time with the umbrella glued to her side, ready to brandish it if it was needed. She felt slightly foolish for it but knew that if it came to it she would be glad that she did have it. It was a small sense of comfort to feel like she was armed, not matter how minimally.

They were heading back to Garcia's bunker to get more pairs of hands to start their barricading off of the corridor. If they blocked each end they would be able to hear him moving the blockages and could be somewhat prepared if he came anywhere near the door. Their strategy was sticking together; there was safety and power in numbers after all.

"The bastard's mocking us." Hotch growled out as he grabbed a piece of paper from the wall of the stair corridor. "Cold." He read aloud. He's playing some sort of sick game with us, and he's enjoying it.

---

"How are you doing Garcia?" Rossi asked, trying not to let the agitation show through in his voice.

"I need a little more time Rossi, I'm almost there but perfection takes time." She quipped, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"We don't need perfection; we just need it to work." He ground out lowly, his anger at the situation showing through.

"It was a joke Dave, give her a break." JJ said with an exasperated sigh. "We're all angry here, all pissed off but just calm it right now 'cos she's the only one of us that's able to do something that could help us get out of here." JJ ran out of steam then, looking to the ceiling as if it would give her all the answers.

"Sorry." He murmured before continuing to pace the length of the small room as his mind roamed over each word the man had spoken on speaker earlier to try and piece together any clues that he could have given.

Reid remained quiet, completely absorbed in thought as he tried to think of any tidbits of knowledge that could be of any use to them right now.

The only noises that could be heard in the room were the breathing of the four and the soft tap of metal on metal as Garcia tinkered away.

The somewhat tense silence was broken by the sound of heavy foot falls in the corridor and the four FBI employees froze, their eyes meeting each others in fear.

"It's us." Hotch called out, not wanting to scare his team mates, his friends.

"But if it was him he'd still say that." Garcia muttered to herself before chuckling at her own joke.

When the three agents came back into the room there was a collective sigh of relief before JJ spoke up:

"Emily, why are you brandishing my umbrella like it's a sword?" She asked with a smile.

"Why do have such a thing?!" Emily shot back. "It looks lethal!"

"Well if it'll come in handy now don't complain." JJ retorted with a grin.

"Garcia, how's that magic machine coming on Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, going over to squat down next to her.

"It's getting there." She replied, not looking up from her work. "I just need some more time."

Morgan kneaded her shoulders slightly before squeezing them reassuringly, they all knew she was doing all that she could and they were grateful.

"Well he's not doing anything so time is all we have about now." Hotch spoke up.

"But for how long?" Came Reid's voice from the corner. "He obviously wants to harm us, that much is obvious, he's just enjoying toying with us at the moment."

"I know, and I don't like that thought."

"Right, come on, instead of us sitting here crowding her, let's go and get those desk and block the corridor. At least give us a bit more of a chance of pre-empting some of his moves." Morgan said, standing up from his haunches.

"Reid, JJ, you two stay here. We'll be back quickly."

---

I watch as they try and make barriers out of the desks, try to keep me from getting to them. But my plan does not need me to be in that room just yet. I hear their footsteps as two of them carry the last desk towards me, none the wiser to my presence. And that is just how I need it.

I pull the sucker back on the syringe and prepare to make my first _big_ move.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Hurting Them

_**Not long now, and more will hopefully be up faster but it's all on the muse really! But apologies if this gets kinda farfectched, I can't control the plot emus ;P**_

She had felt a slight nick on her leg as she helped Rossi carry the last desk back to block the corridor however it didn't register high in her priority list, after all a twinge in her leg was hardly as pressing as the psychopath that had trapped them in here, in the very place that they used to put people like him away. But now, standing in Garcia's office after all of the desks were in place as makeshift barriers, her head was spinning and she no longer thought she had bumped her leg. This was not something that would happen from a bump or bruise; this was something else entirely. As her head spun more violently her hands were automatically there supporting it as if to stop it from falling off of her shoulders. Catching the worried looks from the rest of them she tried to speak:

"Guys, I don't fe-" She began before she collapsed to the floor. There were many screams of shock at the scene as Hotch and Morgan scrambled to catch her before she hit her head. Between them they managed, just.

"Emily! Emily! Can you hear us?" Hotch called to her as Morgan checked for a pulse. Her pulse was there, if only weak and she didn't respond to his calling.

"She's out cold, but she does have a pulse and she is breathing. Garcia, are you sure you can't go any faster? She needs a doctor, and fast." Hotch barked, unable to stop his frustration from coming across in his voice.

"I'm trying sir. Don't you think I know we need help fast?" She said with obvious hurt and a little bit of anger as her frustration at the situation grew. It was all resting on her - she knew that, she didn't need them reminding her.

Hotch wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of this psycho. They were stuck in a building that had been like a second home to them all, sitting ducks in an office that was beginning to get overcrowded with emotions as they all worried about Emily, and they all worried about themselves and just what this madman was going to do to them if he had managed to do this to Emily. The possibilities were endless and as Garcia worked the rest had nothing to do but think and worry. It was beginning to drive them crazy and yet they each knew that Garcia's job was no picnic.

Rossi had paced the length of the small office too many times to count now, he was restless and uneasy and was beginning to get frustrated at Garcia's speed although he knew she was working as fast as she could. She wanted out of there as much as they did. He stop behind her, examining what she was doing, effectively hovering over her and trying to work out what she was doing. With his shadow getting in her way she snaps:

"Rossi will you just take care of Emily and let me do this. Someone go and get the first aid kit from JJ's office, get her an ice pack and cold compress or something."

"I'll go." Reid offered.

"I'll come with you." Rossi said quickly knowing when he was getting in the way.

---

I watch as the two men, well one more of a boy than a man, begin their journey past the barriers they had made to keep me out, or at least alert them to my presence. They may be blockages but that is all they are, they cannot and will not keep me out. I have a plan.

They will get what they want from the offices, but whether they will remain unharmed has yet to be seen. It all depends on where they walk.

---

Rossi was ahead of Reid, both of them watching the others' back. They knew they had to be much more cautious than they had been before. They got to the office and Reid began to gather the necessary items while Rossi kept look out, brandishing the pointed umbrella as if it was a sword. It would have been comical had they not been in such a situation.

With pockets weighted with the necessary ice packs and first aid kit they began their walk back to the office, their eyes straining in the darkness.

Rossi turned the first corner out into the corridor and his head snapped back at the banging of a door before he heard a clatter and Reid yelping in surprise. He scrambled forward, trying to make out Reid in the darkness.

There was a sickening crunch and a scream of pure pain from Reid and he launched himself towards the sound, the umbrella lashing out in front of him in the chance that the madman was within reach.

"You won't get away with this! Someone will come looking for us!" Rossi bellowed into the darkness.

There was no reply; the only sounds in the room were Reid's groans of pain as he tried to lift himself up off of the floor.

"Rossi, don't, you'll only give him pleasure, you know that." He ground out against the pain.

"What happened kid?" Rossi asked, moving back to his side, helping him lean on him as they headed back. He grimaced every time Reid let out a small yelp each time the pain shot through his leg.

"Trip wire." He said, gritting his teeth against the pain. "He must have either pulled it up when I walked by or he somehow rigged it to tighten then."

"I wouldn't out anything past this guy." Rossi said humourlessly as they slowly, and in Reid's case: painfully, made their way back to Garcia's bunker.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The End Is Coming

_**Getting there now..thanks to klcm for making me write...it worked and here's the product of my 'determination' after your prompting :)**_

I watch as they make their way back to the tech's office,_ Doctor _Spencer Reid having to be partly carried back, the pain clearly evident on his face. This is it now, the home stretch, the big finale. The people I have on the outside have done their job well, kept it safe for me, and as the end is nearing I cannot help but laugh: the _"Brilliant"_ BAU are at my mercy. In a film this would be when the "villain" brings out his patented "evil laugh" but I never found the villains to be quite as villainous as everybody else did, they were merely crooks and criminals,_ I_ am so much more. An evil laugh just isn't as fitting.

The corridors are so quiet, so deserted, so...dead. It's almost as if it's telling what is to come in that one small room that is left with metaphorical 'light'. As I walk through the darkness and listen to my footfalls echo in the emptiness I cannot help the grin that tugs at my lips: my plan is almost at an end. I am so close to success I can _taste_ it.

Placing the night vision goggles on I make the last few turns to take me to where I want to be. When I see the makeshift barriers in my sights I withdraw the handgun complete with silencer from my bag and I ready my position. This I know will cause maximum impact. I aim the sight up, waiting for the perfect moment, holding until the exact moment that will cause the most uproar. They all move into and out of my sights and I bide my time. I have more time yet; theirs is running lower with every second. At last I have my time: I pull the trigger once, twice and as the second leaves the gun I am away, moving a safe distance in case they try to follow where they think the shots came from.

* * *

Pip pip. The only warning sound for what about to occur was swallowed by the voices inside the room as they all focused on trying to comfort each other and tend to the injuries.

If they had heard the soft sounds maybe this wouldn't have happened.

It had happened as if in slow motion, he took one bullet to the shoulder, propelling him around as if doing some sickening form of a pirouette as blood blossomed on his shirt. His cry out with pain was followed by another as yet another floret of blood bloomed, but this time close to the centre of his chest. The noise was one they all had never wanted to hear. It was the noise of pure pain, of utter agony as two very small pieces of metal made contact with the flesh and bones of his torso.

The rest of the team watched in shock and in horror as Rossi spun almost like a marionette on a string and collapsed into a heap, narrowly missing Emily who was still unconscious. Morgan rushed to him, ripping some bandages from the first aid kit and applying pressure to the wounds as he looked at Rossi's scrunched up face. The man was still trying not to show his true pain, trying to keep up a brave facade.

Morgan tried to staunch the bleeding, tried to relieve his friend's pain, but it was almost a futile attempt. Rossi it seemed was almost giving up. It was as if his body had just decided it was no longer going to fight no matter that his eyes betrayed his fear, his hurt, his _agony_. For the first time in his life, Morgan guessed, David Rossi was completely free of his barriers and walls – and it wasn't by choice. They were ripped from him in the most heinous way.

"You _bastard_!" Morgan bellowed into the air in frustration. He didn't understand what was going on, none of them did. And with Garcia working as fast as she could once again after stopping in shock when Rossi went down he just hoped that they would get help in time. He couldn't lose one of the team. None of them could. They would lose a bit of themselves with them.

The frustration, the fear and the panic that had been slipping in slowly was now setting in much more. It was evident in their actions, their voices, their expressions, and their eyes were all terrified. They could not hide that fact from each other. They knew they had to stay calm, stay collected – but in a situation like this where the UNSUB was not to be reasoned with and who was merely playing with them for enjoyment before, ultimately, killing them they could not stop their basic feelings from rising to the surface. Their FBI training was not helping them as it was supposed to.

Garcia was trying not to let her shaking hands impede her progress; she knew that now more than ever they needed her to be on top form. She needed herself to be on top form too but she couldn't stop the feelings that were bubbling inside her – the fear, the anger, the worry, the terror. Her hands were shaking as she frantically tried to finish the last step of her (and their only) attempt to get them help. She dropped the screwdriver from between shaking fingers and cursed loudly as she tried to blink back tears.

Morgan noticed and motioned for JJ to go to her with his eyes as he continued to try and help Rossi.

"Pen, honey?"

"I know Jayje! I know! I need to work faster. I need to work harder. I need to do this now. _I KNOW!_" Garcia burst out and a few of her tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She looked down, unable to look at the woman in front of her.

"Pen," JJ started once again, her voice softer this time. "You are doing great. We know that you are doing it as fast as you can, you are trying your hardest and we appreciate it, you always do, in work, out of work, everywhere."JJ said wiping away her friend's tears and placing the small pink screwdriver back in Garcia's hand, squeezing it as she let go. "You can do this."

"Thanks Jayje." Garcia replied softly, wiping her cheeks herself before drawing her bottom lip between her teeth and concentrating once more.

* * *

I watch the aftermath unfold and I sense the panic setting in. It is beginning. Panic leads to recklessness and that is just what I need, it feeds their paranoia, it brings them closer to that edge. They are all teetering on the edge and I cannot wait to push them over...one last push and they will all be mine. Each one of them will separately know what it is to feel alone, to feel the agony of being the only one left, of being the only person to "survive". But then even they won't. By the end they will _beg _to be put out of their misery. But that would be too _nice._ They each deserve to feel that pain. To feel the sheer agony of helplessness as a blade traces your skin and you what nothing more than to live. Before the realisation of being the only one left sets in and the blade is what they want, what they crave. I cannot wait for that change. Because that change ends this game and the end will come with daybreak. It always is that time. It's a strange thing this people business.

And the funny thing is they won't even be the last ones, they will just think they are. And that is the beauty in my plan. They will all be gone before first light.

Once again I make my way back to the barriers and this time I pull a mask on and then take the three canisters out of my bag. Pulling the pins out before tossing them into the corridor they have barricaded in.

I hear their panic as the pungent yellow gas makes its way into the room. I hear their screams, their yells and their choking coughs as the smoke fills their lungs, starving them of oxygen.

"Garcia? Are you done? Did it work? Garcia?! Did it..."

What did she do?! There was no power! She could not do anything. They must mean something else. They must.

But just to ensure she has not I toss in another of the open canisters and follow it through the barrier with my gun in hand just in case.

* * *

Garcia tries frantically to finish what she has to do as the yellow gas begins to engulf her senses, she knows she is about ten seconds away from being able to do what she has to do to send for help but she doesn't know if she will last that long. She sees the black outline of a man enter the room, and she freezes in fear for a second, clutching the switch in her hand, waiting for the small red light to begin to blink at her. She pretends she is as unconscious as the rest of the team, her friends, her family. A few more tears escape from under her lashes as she watches the boot clad feet of the UNSUB come closer as he inspects each of the bodies on his way. If she could see his face behind the gas mask she would guess he was smiling. The bastard was smiling as her friends lay unconscious and dying. She still didn't understand how someone could be like that.

Her body begins to freeze up, her legs going numb and lifeless, her arms becoming weak, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Then she sees the one thing that could save them: the small blinking light on the remote. A sudden burst of hope flares in her as she tries to make her fingers respond to her brain signals, as she mentally screams at her fingers to move, to press the button.

She can't do anything but watch the UNSUB move closer as she hopes and prays that her fingers are listening to her, that that button has been pressed, that help could now be on the way.

The last thing she sees before she blacks out completely is the dark gas mask covered face of the UNSUB as he gazes down at her. She is almost positive he is smiling.

Her last thought before she loses touch with the world around her was: _"that son of a bitch."_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: End Comes With Daybreak

_**And we finally reach the end...I know it took me forever! Thanks for sticking with it and for reading and reviewing :)**_

As she pushed herself through the fog in her mind towards consciousness, Garcia's hand immediately went to press the switch. When she felt nothing but finger on palm she panicked, her heart rate accelerating as her eyes fluttered half open and blind panic entered her body as the familiar masked face see hovered over her. She lashed out, squeezing her eyes shut once again and hitting out blindly. Strong hands grabbed her wrists and held them in place. Tears sprung from under her lashes – this was it.

But as he pushed her back down towards the ground she braced herself for the harsh impact of her skull on the office floor. But this was not hard, this was soft.

It was then that she opened her eyes in surprise and as they adjusted to the surroundings, she slunk back into the soft hospital bed with a sigh of relief. She was no longer at the mercy of that madman. Then it all hit her: she sat bolt upright, her back rigid and her eyes full of fear. "Where are the others? The UNSUB? What's going on?" She asked the man from before – who she could now see was a doctor.

"I'm Dr Karl Howie and you are at the hospital, you need to calm down Miss Garcia, you need to rest."

"My f-"

"Your friends are ok." He said and watched her sag against the pillows. "Agent Rossi is in surgery but is expected to pull through just fine, Agent Prentiss has been given drugs to reverse the effects of the drug she was injected with and with bed rest and a course of antibiotics she will be just fine, and Dr Reid's ankle is plastered up and he is in fact already back on his feet on crutches and he and the rest are in fact...I think they are still there." He said, poking his head out the door before coming back in with the other team members minus Rossi and Emily. "They are right here." The doctor said with a smile before he excused himself to leave them alone to talk.

"Are you all ok?" She asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"We're fine." Morgan said, speaking for them all before placing his hands on Garcia's shoulders and gently pushing her back into the soft pillow. "But we were told that you have to rest. Something about you putting up such a strong fight against whatever was in that gas that it has affected you more or something." Morgan said. "It would be you wouldn't it Angel?" He added with a smile.

"Well you definitely put one thing right Morgan." JJ said with eyes that had a film of tears. "You were our Angel Garcia, you saved all of our lives. And I _know_ I speak for everyone when I say: _thank you so much_." Garcia felt her eyes well at the emotions on each and every one of her friend's faces. Even Hotch's – and that was saying something.

"It was nothing. You guys would do the same, and do do the same for us all." She said, batting it away, ignoring the apologetic note under JJ's words. The harsh words spoken and the pressure piled on her was nothing for them to apologise for, it was not for them to take responsibility for. She would not accept an unnecessary apology from her friends. She knew that in a heartbeat they would do the same for her, and that was all that mattered.

"Garcia-" Hotch began but she cut him off.

"What about the UNSUB? What happened?" She asked suddenly, realisation dawning. They were safe, that meant her plan had worked, that someone had heard her plea for help and come to save them. That meant that the bastard hadn't won.

"He shot himself before the SWAT team found him. We assume it was because he knew he would be taken alive and would face jail and he didn't want to go out via 'suicide by cop'." Reid piped up from his seat next to her bed where he had his ankle propped up on the other chair.

She looked around at the others; "So we will never know why then?" She asked with a somewhat bittersweet feeling. She knew she would never understand the minds of the UNSUBS but just this once she really wanted to have a look inside his head, to see just why he had chosen them.

"Some evils don't have an explanation that we can understand, Garcia." Hotch said morosely from the back of the group.

"But who was he?" She asked, wanting more than that as an answer to why they were all in a hospital and had been subjected to that sick game. She wanted a name to ponder over, wanted to put a name to the face that she had seen hidden by the gas mask.

"He had no ID, no identifying tattoos, his DNA was not in any database and he only had weapons, a handheld which beamed our security footage straight to him but had nothing personal in it, and a piece of paper with just five words on it." Morgan said this time.

"What were they?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer, as she looked up at her super heroes.

"_The end comes with daybreak._" Reid said, his brow furrowing as he delved once more into his wonderful mind to try and find where that came from.

"Well whether that was us or him, the end did come with daybreak. The SWAT team entered the building just before first light and were out and we were all in ambulances by the time the sun was just splitting the sky." Hotch said thoughtfully.

* * *

He was not going to be taken. That was not a part of the plan. It was in fact the opposite of the plan. And so when he saw the SWAT team enter the main doors he took one last look at the unconscious bodies around him and pulled out his gun.

He aligned the gun where it needed to be, taking another slow sweep of their bodies with his eyes. He deliberated killing them, but with only two bullets left he knew he could not choose which ones to spare and which ones to kill. And so as he glanced once more at the handset and saw the SWAT team nearing the office he pulled the trigger.

One small 'pip' and he was gone.

* * *

They would always wonder every day for years to come why a madman had descended upon their family and had planned to destroy them all. However, the real mystery was why he had let them live. That was the question which would plague them all. It wasn't "supposed" to work like that, and they never would find out why it did that time.

In moments when the hubbub of life slowed down and they had a moment to sit and think, their minds would always end up back on that same question, always wondering and always remembering just how lucky they had been. For whatever reason a madman had decided to spare them, despite his games, and had given them all another chance, a chance to do things right, to make different and new choices and as a result had led to them leading the full lives they did now.

Whenever they each looked at their families, their loved ones, they knew that they really didn't need to know the answer to their questions, all that mattered now was that they lived their lives with love and let past demons lie. From a man who was hell bent on destroying them they had seen mercy and although they would not know why, they each realised that now it no longer mattered, the only thing that did was that he had and they had to move on.

From that year on after their realisation, they were no longer plagued by the nightmares, or the questions.

It was finally over and he hadn't won.

_**Finally finished it! For one last time...lemme know your thoughts :)**_


End file.
